The Wazee Center provides a multitude of services to approximately 2,000 homeless men in downtown Denver. An essential characteristic of the program is the 24 hour-a-day operation of the lounge facility which functions as a neutral environment, accepted by the client population as an integral part of their community, for approximately 300 persons per day. Rehabilitation and mental health services offered by the Center include: a medical clinic; individual and group therapy; job placement; welfare assistance; clothing; recreation; shaving and bathing facilities; a police referral program resulting in officers bringing an average of 350 men a month to the Center instead of to jail; anti-abuse treatment; Alcoholics Anonymous groups; and referral to a number of other agencies, institutions, and programs. Fifty dormitory and twenty half-way house accommodations are provided for persons involved in the Center's rehabilitation program. The Center also provides training of its own staff and encourages other interested professional and para- professional groups to participate. Research is conducted in an attempt to determine the most appropriate psychosocial strategies for the rehabilitation of different individuals and groups. Such research lends itself to a major goal of the program--the initiation of a productive multi-faceted enterprise system geared to the abilities and expectations of the client population for the purpose of establishing socio-economic relationships which will aid in the rehabilitation of those persons leaving the "skid row" cultural milieu and in the maintenance of those unable to participate independently in urban society.